


love is just a 4 letter word

by glitter_in_the_gutter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Asmodeus wants Magnus to be really unhappy, Canon Divergence, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt Alec, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapped Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Maia and Simon working together, Protective Magnus Bane, Psychological Torture, takes place somewhere in 3A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_in_the_gutter/pseuds/glitter_in_the_gutter
Summary: Magnus could only escape Edom because his father, Asmodeus, helped him with that task. When his father drops by to collect his price, Magnus has to break Alec's heart to protect him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, my first language isn't English. Enjoy anyway!

Books, scrolls, flasks, dry herbs - everything in his apothecary was a mess right now. But Magnus couldn't focus and that's why he started to read a book, tried a new recipe and deciphered an ancient spell without finishing one thing at a time. His thoughts were just all over the place since he was back from Edom. Or like he referred to, when he was trying to brush this whole thing off as a joke, hell. The worst part wasn't just him being trapped there, no the worst part was that he was actually dependent from his father to get out of there. The thought alone brought back cold sweat on his forehead. He once swore to himself that he never ever would crawl back to his father and ask for help, but yes he did. And of course it was as bad as he thought it would be. Of course his father helped him and brought him back to earth, to his life. But there was a price, and Asmodeus told him, he would collect his reward soon.  
Magnus sighed. He probably wanted what he always had wanted from him. His eyes wandered to the framed picture on his desk, with Alec on it and he smiled a little. Maybe it wasn't a bad time to finally give it up? Yes, he decided.... if Asmodeus would claim it, this time he would agree.  
The sound of a message from his phone interrupted his thoughts and he put the old root and a flask away.  
"Hey, meeting is over, i'm on my way, Can't wait to see you!"  
Magnus fondly rolled his eyes and he was just about to tease Alec with a little respond like: "Darling, we just saw each other this morning" when he suddenly felt a dark presence. He got cold and his teeth started to chatter.

"This is how you live now?" There was fog, there was a silhouette and suddenly there was his father. In his loft. Right now.  
Magnus huffed: "Father.... welcome to my home." He suppressed to add: "...please make yourself comfortable." because he actually was afraid he would take it seriously.  
"You know you could have it way better if you would choose to stay with me, right?"  
"What do you want?" Of course a rhetorical question but Magnus wasn't in the mood for a chat and he wanted to get this over with.  
"Well, i'm here because of our bargain. I told you i would come for a price. So i don't get why you are so moody, weren't you expecting me?" Asmodeus looked around and found a very comfortable chair to sit in. "But first i think you can offer me a drink.... dearest son."  
Magnus took a deep breath but poured a drink while he casually tried to push on with the conversation: "I'm pretty sure i know what you want. I mean you tried it to take it away from me more than once but, if you really want my immortality i can say it would be a fair price this time." He gave his father the glas with the alcohol and looked him directly in the eyes.  
Asmodeus raised an eyebrow: "Oh?"  
Magnus didn't break the eye contact. He was serious about it. He could live as a mortal. He thought so, anyway. He could age. He could do it. He finally was sure about it. Freddy Mercury once sang to him: 'Who wants to live forever'.... and he answered: well me, of course! But this wasn't true anymore. He could give it up for Alec and he would gladly do it.  
"Hmmmm...." His father were now out of the chair and were circling him. "Odd." He rubbed his chin.  
But Magnus wasn't getting irritated, he had his best poker face: "I just think it would be a fair price." He repeaded.  
Then he heard the keys in the lock for the door to his loft and suddenly his poker face dropped and he couldn't play it cool at all.  
Shit, Alec.  
"Hey, i'm home. Why is it colder in here than outside?" Alec just wanted to throw the keys on a board but he stopped his movement when he saw that Magnus wasn't alone in the loft and furrowed his brows.  
"Well, well, well... who is this?" Asmodeus looked at his son with a predatory smile in his face and raised now both of his eyebrows.  
Just for a second Magnus closed his eyes. Shit. This was way to dangerous for Alec to getting involved in. He had to get him out of the loft quickly. He just hoped that his father wouldn't notice the framed picture on his desk, when he shrugged: "That's just one of my lovers... no one special. Booty call, you know?"  
He could see from the corner of his eyes that Alec was confused and kind of appalled.  
Asmodeus crossed his arms and inspected the Shadowhunter closely: "Are you sure, Magnus? He doesn't seem to think so."  
Magnus shook his head: "He is a child and a little naive." He didn't even look at Alec but he could see how he flinched at his words.  
"Magnus, what are you talking about?" Alec's voice was suddenly very insecure and he slowly shifted from one foot to another, like he always did when he had an inner turmoil.  
Turning around and facing Alec, while preparing the next words were probably way harder than everything he went through in Edom. "Well, Alec come on. You know my reputation. Did you really think you were the only one i'm having sex with right now? You're just one of many others. And as you see, i have an important visitor, so please let's postpone our..." He stopped and mockingly made a quotation mark "....meeting. Don't call me, i'll call you."  
Magnus hoped this was the final nail in the coffin. And it was. He never saw Alec distraught like this. The Shadowhunter looked for a last sign in Magnus' eyes, but Magnus couldn't risk it. His eyes stayed serious and cold. He knew his father was watching him.  
After moments of awkward silence, Alec finally seemed to realize that this wasn't a bad joke on his expense. Magnus noticed that Alec tried, unsuccessfully, to control his trembling hands, he knew he wouldn't make a scene but he also knew that he was still a little sceptic about the whole scenario. So he snapped and the loft door opened. "Good night, Alexander."  
Magnus turned around and closed his eyes. He couldn't face the heartbroken Shadowhunter and when the door finally closed he opened his eyes to smile at his father:  
"So... where were we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was a blur. Alec was way too distraught to wait for the elevator, so he stumbled down the stairs. When he finally left the building, the only thing he could do was leaning against the walls and hiding his face behind his hands. Tears were falling down from his eyes, if someone would have punched him in the stomach, it would have hurt less.  
What just happened? Who was this guy? Did Magnus really mean what he said?   
While the questions were running wild in his head, he wiped away the tears.   
Magnus was never cruel to him, he was the kindest person he ever met and while there was this voice in his head that Magnus would say those words because there was a reason and everything would make sense in the end, the louder voices in his head made it really clear: 

You are not good enough for him.  
You are no ones first priority ever. Not your parents, not your siblings, not your lovers.  
You are not special.  
In a sky where he is the moon, you are just one star of millions. Slowly fading, replaced by another.

His eyes got teary again. This was all true, everything else was plain wishful thinking and he cursed himself for being naive. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He needed a drink. Or two.

He tried to get it together while he was approaching the Hunters Moon. But as soon as he opened the door and sitting on the barstool, he couldn't care less. He decided to drink so much, so he could forget what just happened.  
"What's up with you?" Maia who was speaking to Simon raised an eyebrow and put the towel away.  
"Make it a double...." Alec's voice was shaky and he couldn't look up. His eyes were on the counter and he bit his lips.  
Without saying a word or pressuring him, Maia made him a drink. When Alec downed the drink in one and immediately asked for a refill, she was pouring him another glass but crossed her arms and waited for him to look up.   
When he slowly lifted his head, she asked more insistently: "What's going on?"  
"I think... Magnus just broke up with me..." His voice was almost a whisper and Maia had to concentrate to hear his words because of the backround noise.   
"Come on, no way! He loves you!" Alec hadn't even realized that Simon was sitting next to him. When he heard his voice he wanted to glare at him, but he couldn't bring up the energy, so he ignore the vampire and just gave Maia his empty glass back.  
"Another one please."  
"Alec, are you sure?"  
He didn't know if Maia meant him ordering another drink or the break-up situation. Either way, he slowly nodded.

X

"You're so popular, Magnus." Asmodeus gave him a sardonic grin as soon as the loft door fell shut.  
"Yeah well, what can you do." Magnus shrugged. He needed this encounter to be over. Now. He needed Alec to know about the whole thing. Magnus saw a lot of awful things in his long lifespan but the look on Alec's face broke him. He could only imagine what the Shadowhunter was now thinking of him.  
"Sooooo...." Asmodeus was sipping his drink while he was slowly circling through the loft, inspecting all the different things in his shelves.  
Magnus who was about to lose patience, clapped his hands: "Yes, so do your thing and let's get this over with."  
"Not so fast, dearest son. Remember when you begged me in Edom to help you...." his father tilted his head and Magnus rolled his eyes.   
How could he forget? It was something he never wanted to do ever again. He was desperate and he regretted it ever since.  
"Yes." He answered through gritted teeth.  
"I told you, that i want something in return but it has something meaningful and what did you say?"  
There was a long silence. Magnus didn't want to play this game.   
"I said, anything you want."  
Asmodeus raised his glass in a mocking way and took another sip with a really satisfying hum.  
"So, my dear son... i wondered...." his father had now reached his desk and was looking over all the things, when he saw the framed picture he stopped and clicked his tounge. "....maybe i shouldn't go so hard on you. I mean, you clearly went through a lot in Edom, so it wouldn't be fair to take your immortality away."  
Magnus knew when his father was playing games. And the sardonically voice just made it more obvious. So he closed his eyes, bracing himself for whatever would come next. He was after all in dept.  
"I know how much your immortality means to you, so how about i just..." Asmodeus placed his glass on the desk and took the framed picture of Magnus and Alec. "... i take him in exchange? I mean, he clearly is a nobody to you. So why would you care?"   
When Magnus opened his eyes he couldn't control himself anymore, not that he wanted to anyway. His cat eyes were now in full display.  
"Dont.... touch.... him!" He spat out.  
Asmodeus gasped sharply but couldn't help himself but smile: "I knew it. Who do you think i am, Magnus?"  
"Look, you always wanted my immortality. So take it and leave."  
This made his father laugh. "No, i always wanted to take away from you what you want the most. Things change i see. And you made a promise."  
Magnus was now just a few steps away from him. "If you touch him, i'll kill you. I will end you." Small sparks were already flying from his hands. He was looking his father directly in the eyes. Alec was unnegotiable.  
"We clearly were seperated for too long if you think you could do anything to me. But i have to say, it's kind of cute." Asmodeus snapped his fingers. The floor errupted, when suddenly the floorboards and carpet was breaking and black tentacles came out of it. Magnus couldn't even move when the tentacles were twining around his legs and restrained him.

X

"Alec, you're hammered. I call you a cab!" Maia took out her cellphone.  
"N..no it's awwright. I really... i ... i need to clear my head. I could use a w...walk." Alec tried to stand up.  
"If something happens to you, that's on me, so please let me call you a cab." Maia insisted. She hated when reasonable people were acting irrational, but then again a heartache was a heartache and she could somehow understand.  
"The air will be good for me, so... see you soon." Alec let some cash on the counter and was stumbling outside.

He took a deep breath. The night was much colder than he expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's getting a little darker, please check the tags again and make sure that you want to proceed  
> xoxo

After five minutes of walking Alec stopped for leaning against a wall near an entrance from an old book shop and slowly slided towards the ground. The night was cold and he was way more drunk than he would like to admit. The only thing he wanted to do right now, was going to Magnus‘ loft, looking for clarity. He still had this one piece of hope in himself that everything Magnus said earlier would make sense somehow. That he wasn’t just a no one. That Magnus loved him as much as he loved Magnus.

God, he was pathetic. 

He needed to go back to the bar and let Maia call him a cab. Otherwise he would lie here the whole night, drowning in self-pity. He just wished he could get up. His body felt way too heavy and he felt too dizzy.   
When he suddenly sensed a presence beside him, he could only turn his head slowly and look up. A guy was standing there, glancing down at him. He looked kind of familiar but his sight was blurred.   
„W…what do you want?“ He heavily blinked to get a better look at the man.  
„You.“  
A simple statement, spoken in a cold voice that made Alec feel somehow very afraid. 

x

When the tentacle finally let go of him, they slowly disappeared into the ground where they came from. In a span of a few seconds the dark tentacle were nothing but black slime on his carpet. Magnus sunk into the ground, heavily breathing. Ignoring the burning red lines on his neck and his wrists he looked for his phone.  
Alexander……  
When Alec wasn’t answering his phone, Magnus would have loved to smash it against his walls, but he knew he needed a cool head now.  
This was his fault though. He told his father, he could have anything. He should have made a better bargain. If something happen to Alec, he could never forgive himself.  
When his phone rang, his heart stopped for a moment and he didn’t read the callers name but instantly answered the phone.  
„Alec…?“  
„… yeah no… hey, it’s Simon.“  
Damn it.  
„Listen Magnus, Maia told me to call you. She was worried about Alec but i guess he didn’t check in with you?“  
„No.“ He paused and closed his eyes. „Why was she worried about Alec?“ His voice didn’t betray anything.   
„He was really drunk, Magnus and he said you….“ Simon didn’t have to go on, Magnus heard enough and cut him off: „I think something happend to him, we have to find him Simon. I’m portaling to you guys.“ Even when he tried to sound calm, he couldn’t control his voice anymore. If Alec was drunk, he was even an easier target for his father.Magnus could not allow that at any cost. They had to hurry.

x

When Alec opened his eyes, he felt terrible. His bones hurt, he had a headache and there was a really bitter taste in his mouth. The worst thing was, that when he looked around he didn’t remember how he got here and he had no idea where he was. The room was very fancy and remembered him a little at the Hotel Dumort. But there were no windows and he couldn’t see where he was or what time it was. When he tried to massage his eyes, he felt two heavy chains on his wrists.   
„What the …“  
He was chained to the wall and it seemed like they were magical because they just disappeared into the wall without any attachment.  
„Hello?“   
When there was no answer, he tried to free his hands from the chains. But they were really tight and there was no way he could escape without cutting both of his hands off. Alec tried to remember what happened. But the only thing he actually could remember was him getting wasted at the Hunters Moon.  
He really needed to get out of here. Why would anyone hold him in a room like this in the first place?   
„Where are you? What do you want from me?“ He tried to sound angry and serious but his voice kind of betrayed him and broke. 

This night could not get any worse.

When finally the door opened and a woman was entering the room, he stumbled a few steps backwards against the wall.  
„Alec Lightwood.“ She simply said.   
„Do i know you?“ Alec couldn’t remember her face and had honestly no idea who this was. But he felt it the moment she was entering the room that she was a demon.   
„No, we never met. But i’m here to give you this.“  
When Alec saw the water bottle, he remembered suddenly how thirsty he was and the terrible bitter taste in his mouth. He carefully reached out for the bottle. But when he saw the little smirk on the womans face he hesitated.  
He forrowed his brows: „What is this? Did you poison me? Is that how i got here?“   
The woman laughed: „As if Asmodeus needed poison to make a Shadowhunter compliant.“  
His thoughts were spinning like crazy. Asmodeus? Magnus‘ father? He was at a loss for words. Nothing made sense. But he slowly drank some of that water, to get rid of that terrible bitter taste.

When the door opened again, a man entered the room and Alec remembered him from earlier that night. When he had the terrible encounter at Magnus‘ loft. His stomach started to hurt just by remembering the conversation.  
„You… you’re Asmodeus?“ Alec dropped the bottle. „Where am I? Where did you brought me? LET ME GO!“ He tried to free himself but somehow the chains just got tighter and tighter and started to burn on his skin.  
„Like a wild animal in a cage.“ The woman smirked but Asmodeus hushed her.   
„Don’t be frightend, Alec.“ His voice sounded gentle, and the man’s handsome asthetic face had a smile that never really reached his eyes. He kind of looked like Magnus, but without all the warmth and the gentleness.  
„I’m not.“ Alec looked him in the eyes stubbornly.  
„Perhaps he does not understand his privilege?“ The woman looked at him and wrinkled her nose.  
„Probably not, you see Alec, you are in Edom now. And here are many demons that can not wait to gutting you like a fish but you are under my guard. So maybe you should start and try to be a little more friendlier, hm?“ He showed him another smile that let Alec shiver to the bone. Trapped in the intensity of Asmodeus‘ gaze Alec kept silent.

„So, you are the boyfriend of my beloved son…“  
Magnus. Alec’s heart ached.   
„He tried to trick me. Telling me you were nothing to him. But i saw the framed picture on his desk and to be honest i figured it out before. I may have not seem him for a long while, but i still can recognize when my son is in love.“

Alec’s eyes widened in relief. So that was it all about? Even when his situation was now way worse than ever before, at least he knew that Magnus did not hate him. That he never meant all those words.   
„Still you might wonder how i got to you? Well, Magnus traded you for a bargain, when he was here to get help for the Lilith situation.“   
„No. You lie!“ Alec was trembling now. He still couldn’t remember anything from earilier that night and how he got here. But if he was sure of one thing, than that Magnus would never something like that.  
Asmodeus hummed: „Are you certain?“  
„What do you want with me?“  
„Nothing really, i just like breaking stuff my son enjoys. I like him seeing suffer and i’m pretty sure that when i’m done with you and he finds you like this he will suffer.“ Asmodeus were now coming closer and Alec tried to flinch away but the chains didn’t let him leave much room.  
When the man pressed cold, dry fingers against his cheekbone and jaw Alec was overwhelmed by a sudden blackness that engulfed him.  
„No….“ He heard his own voice and hated how weak it sounded before the blackness took over.

x

Simon and Maia were already waiting in front of the Hunters Moon when Magnus portal opened.  
„Magnus, what happened?“ Maia’s voice sounded concerned.  
„I think my father wants to kidnap Alec or maybe we are already too late and he has him…. i… i just need to know where did you see him last?“   
„He was here, he ordered a lot… a lot of drinks, i told him to call a cab but he wanted to walk. Magnus if anything happens to him, i… it’s my fault…“ Maia bite her lips and Magnus took her hands. „No.“ He simply said. „Absolutely not.“  
„Can’t Jace track him? Should we call him and Izzy? Or Clary?“  
„They are in Idris on Clave busisness, it would take way too long for them to explain everything and come here. No i have to track him with my magic.“  
„We’re coming with you!“ Maia nodded.  
Normally Magnus would reject the offer but right now, he needed all the help he could get. So he just gave her a despondent nod.   
„We’ll find him.“ Simon tried his best to sound confident and Magnus appreciated it, but if his guess was correct and Alec was already in Edom with his father, then there was almost no hope left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the comments and kudos! i really hope we can save our show ;_;
> 
> if you are triggered easily by suicide mention or violence please don't read any further and check the tags again!

Magnus suddenly stopped when they approached an old book stop. Without any hope left he put the Omamori charm back in his jacket and sighed. The trail for tracking Alec ended here. And worse, he got also a familiar sense. His father was here.  
„How bad?“ Maia looked at him concerned. She obviously wanted to hug him but hesitated.   
„My father has him. They are in Edom.“ Magnus closed his eyes and tried his best not to tear up.   
There was a uncomfortable silence for a few moments.  
„Okay then…. easy… we follow them and get Alec back!“ Simon sounded way more confident than he probably was, and normally Magnus would be annoyed by false optimism but somehow that was something he really needed right now. Like a tiny light in the dark.   
„Simon, how on earth should we get Alec back? He is trapped in a place full of demons. This is madness!“ Maia shook her head.   
„We need a plan. But with the right plan, and with your badass fighting skills and with this…“ he rubbed his forhead where the ominous Mark of Cain was placed „…and Magnus magic and brilliant negotiation skills we will succeed!“  
Maia’s gaze rested on Magnus who was standing there, looking down on the ground. When he spoke his voice was just a whisper, but a determined whisper: „I’ll do it. I’ll bring him back. I can’t live without him and i will not rest before i tried everything possible to rescue him from my father. But you two… you don’t have any obligation. You should not bring yourself in danger.“  
„Nonsense.“ Maia folded her arms in front of her chest. „We’re coming with you.“  
Magnus looked up, and for the first time in what felt like hours he smiled a little. „Thank you.“

x

When Alec woke up, he immeaditly felt the chains on his hands. 

Fuck, this wasn’t a dream.

He was lying on the floor, every muscle hurt and his head pounded. The room was somewhat cosy, there were a lot of burning candles and on a small table in his reach there was some water and a bowl of broth. Trembling visible, Alec tried to stand up. Everything felt shaky and he didn’t know why. This must be some dark magic that weakend him. When he heard a voice from the bed across the room, he hurried to stand up to get a better look who or what it was. There was someone lying in this bed under a blanket who apparently just woke up. A sudden wave of coldness overcame him, when he saw who the person under the blanket was.  
„L..Lydia?“ Alec’s eyes widened.  
„Hey Alec.“ She wore black pants and a black tank top. Her hair were braided just like it was when they were supposed to get married.  
„What are you doing here?“ He was in a state of shock, they hadn’t seen each other in a while and this was the last place he suspected to see her again.  
She laughed: „Silly boy. Can’t you see? I’m dead. And where do Shadowhunters go when they kill themself? Right, to hell.“ She showed him her wrists.   
Alec fought for breath when he realized that there was blood everywhere on her wrists and arms.  
„I killed myself because of you, Alec. This is your fault. If you hadn’t left me at the altar i would still be alive.“  
Alec shook his head in disbelief: „No, you’re not real…. we talked a few weeks back, you… you were fine…“  
Her voice had now somehow a mocking tone when Lydia tilted her head and approached to him: „Right, because when Shadowhunters say they are fine, they are totally fine.“ She giggled and tried to stroke his cheek softly. Alec dodged the touch and stumbled a few steps backwards with a silent gasp.  
„You don’t know anything about people who made fun of me because Alec Lightwood ditched me for a warlock. How it feels when people tell you, that you are the reason why someone has turned gay. I mean you have a wonderful life and everything played out in your favor. Why would you care about others? I hate you!“ The look Lydia shot him was a look of pure hatred and it tightend Alec’s throat. He closed his eyes, guilt washing through him. „No…“ a weak whisper was the only thing he could manage to counter.  
The door to the room silently opened and Alec heard another familiar voice: „But she is right, you know.“   
He opened his eyes and saw his sister entering the room.  
„If you weren’t so busy with you and your new relationship you would have easily recognized my problem with the Yin fen. My addiction, that was your fault too Alec.“  
His heart sunk and he was now even more trying to scramble away: „No…. no no no no.“ When he reached the stone wall he turned around and in his desperation he beat his fists against the wall until they were bloody: „This is not real, let me out.“ His screams where accompanied by a cruel laughter from both, Lydia and Izzy.   
„How can Magnus even love someone as pathetic as you?“  
„Don’t think he will come for you. He won’t, he will be glad that you are not his responsibility anymore.“  
Without any strenght left, Alec was leaning on the wall. He couldn’t face Lydia and Izzy. Even if he knew they weren’t real. But everything they said… it was the truth.  
„Leave me alone.“ He whispered, when he heard that the door opened again.  
„Ah… Torture is such an undervalued form of art.“ Asmodeus said in a very calm voice.   
Slowly Alec turned around to face him and met dark eyes who where fixed on him.  
„You should really drink something Alec. I’m far from done with you.“

x

„So when we arrive, i will try to distract my father. And you two will find Alec and get him out. This pentagram, the entrance and our only way out will not be very far from my fathers home. We will meet there again. Okay?“  
„Got it, you distraction – we rescue squad. I like this plan, in this case we will get all the glory.“ Simon gave Magnus a thumbs up.  
„What about the charms you mentioned?“ Maia ignored Simon and was looking through Magnus‘ stuff in his laboratory.   
„Yes, these are for you. They will protect you from minor demons. And this is a bigger protection spell, you have to give this to Alec as soon as you get to him. He is probably very weak.“  
Maia nodded and took the charms and gave one of them to Simon. When she saw Magnus look on his face she took his hand and squeezed it: „Everything will be alright. Alec will be alright. We got this. We are a team.“  
„You are right. Let’s do it.“ And with this Magnus started to draw the pentagram on his floor. 

x

Time passed like a slow nightmare for Alec. With nothing to do and chained in a room, with only water and a bucket in his reach he spend most of the time dozing off. But as soon as there was a noise he was wide awake, because usually this meant Izzy or Lydia or even Jace entering the room and telling him over and over again what a failure he was. This night, at least he thought it was night, he had no clue what time it was everything was quiet for a change. Until someone was whispering his name.   
Alec crouched warily, the room was almost dark, only one candle was burning.  
„Alec it’s me.“ a familiar voice came from the door.   
„Magnus?“ Alec managed a choked whisper.  
„Yes, my darling. I’m here to rescue you.“ Magnus was now in front of him and trying to help him up. „My poor boy, what happened to you?“   
When Magnus hands touched him, Alec’s heart started to flutter. He was here. He was real. Alec clung to him, tears of relief rolling down his cheeks. Magnus hands cupped Alec’s face in his hands.  
„I knew you would come. I knew it.“ Alec’s voice was still only a whisper but he found some new strength and hope.  
„Of course, darling. But i have to say that it was very foolish of you to bring yourself in such a situation. You know that if anything happens to me, that’s on you, right?“  
Alec nodded. „I’m so sorry, i was drunk i didn’t know… i….“ he couldn’t find his words. He was just so happy that Magnus was finally here. Everything would be good now.  
„How clever of you Magnus Bane. That you have found us. Your father was waiting for this.“   
In shock Alec realized that the demon that always brought him the water was suddenly in the room. The demon had a sword and gave Magnus a wide smirk. She yanked Magnus on his feet and grabbed him by the hair, pulling his head back.  
„Time to die, warlock!“  
„No. Magnus, i’m sorry… don’t please.“ Alec tried to free himself from the chains but he couldn’t get away from them.   
The demon placed her sword against Magnus back and pushed slowly , twisting the blade.  
Magnus let out a cry, but the demon was now pulling him over and drove the blade through Magnus belly.   
Magnus let out a harsh scream and Alec tried to reach him, when he saw the hot blood that came out of Magnus body and was now everywhere on the floor. He wanted to say something, do something, scream, but nothing would come. He was in shock.  
With another smirk the demon winked at Alec and then with a final spasm, Magnus went limp.   
Sobbing Alec shook his head. This was another trick. Another illusion. There was no way, a demon could defeat Magnus this easily. No way!  
The demon looked down on Alec and shrugged: „Your turn comes soon.“ Then she dragged Magnus dead body out of the room, leaving Alec alone with all the blood on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took very long to update, sorry... i hope you will enjoy anyway!
> 
> also i know i'm late but: happy new year to everyone

Alec was staring at the ceiling. Or where he thought the ceiling would be. Their was no light in the room and he was surrounded by total darkness. The smell of Magnus‘ blood was still everywhere and he was glad that he didn’t need to see it.  
He was lying on the ground and couldn’t feel anything. No anger, no fear, no guilt… he just felt numb. There was no hope left in him. The love of his life was dead and there was no reason why he should keep fighting to stay alive. He always thought of himself as a problem solver and as a fighter and not as someone who gave up, but he was a different person now.  
He heard when the door suddenly opened and alll the candles on the small table and everywhere else in the room ignited even though the temperature got much colder. 

Asmodeus. 

Alec closed his eyes. Most of the time, he had to deal with his servants so there must be a special occasion for him to pay Alec a visit.

The death of his son. Of course. 

Alec swallowed hard. And then he felt how strong hands dragged him up from the floor. Cold magic was now creeping all over his body, he began to shiver. Alec widened his eyes when Asmodeus face was only a few inches away. Cat eyes were staring at him furiously and before the Shadowhunter could find his voice he got tossed against the stonewall with such strength that the air got blown out of his lungs. 

He coughed and his head started to spin.

„My beloved son is dead because of you. It’s your fault my servants had to kill him. He had to die just because he wanted to rescue his little Shadowhunter toy boy.“ Asmodeus voice was nothing more than a quiet hiss but every word was like a whip to Alec. His hands started to tremble and tears were falling down on his face. Tears he thought he didn’t have anymore. But the mere thought about Magnus dying because of him… all the tears in the world wouldn’t be enough to express his guilt.  
„N..no.“ Alec’s voice broke and he shook his head. He didn’t expect the punch in the face to be this hard. But even when he tasted the blood on his lips he didn’t flinch.

Not this time. The physical pain was nothing to him by now. He actually craved it. He deserved it.

„You will pay for this, Shadowhunter. You took away my son and i will gladly give you up to the hellhounds of Edom. Some demons here are really eager to have a Shadowhunter slave and i for one can’t wait to get you out of my sight. Knowing that you will end in slavery will at least ease my pain a little.“  
„You should just kill me.“ Alec’s voice was hoarse and even while his legs felt weak he tried to stood up to see eye to eye with Asmodeus.  
„No, my boy. I don’t want to see you dead. I want to see you broken. And if you think you want to die now, then you haven’t seen anything.“ He snapped his fingers and the chains straiten around his wrists and pulled him back to the wall.  
„My sevants will clean you up. You new owners probably prefer their Shadowhunter nice and shiny, so they can do all kinds of dirty stuff to him.“ He gave Alec a sardonic grin before he left the room.

X

„So this is were your father lives?“ Simon was afraid. He was afraid since they entered this realm and didn’t let Maia’s hand go ever since.  
„Yeah i know. He doesn’t have the best taste when it comes to an estate.“ Magnus wrinkled his nose and shrugged.  
„Where do you think he keeps Alec?“ Maia was looking through a binoculars and was checking out the all the different windows, exits and doors before she gave it to Simon.  
„Seems like he doesn’t have any guards.“  
Magnus snorted: „Of course not, he will sense us the moment we step food on his ground.“  
„Oh… yeah, right. Magic and stuff, i forgot.“ Simon sighed and glanced at Maia who slightly shook her head and took his hand again: „That doesn’t mean he is invincible, Simon.“

Magnus knew this was dangerous. Simon and Maia were way more optimistic concerning this resuce mission because they didn’t know anything about his father or his powers. But he was still relieved that they were with him. Even though he thought their optimism was a little naive, it also was very uplifting. He probably would have been in a way worse state of mind without them. He still blamed himself for getting Alec in this situation and he could only think about what the Shadowhunter was going through. It made him shiver and brought him to the edge of tears. If Alec and he hadn’t met, Alec would now be in Idris with his siblings, being happy and living a joyful live instead of being a prisoner in hell.

„Hey.“ Maia’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he blinked rapidly. „Stop worrying. We will find him and he will be alright, hm?“ She smiled at Magnus and he immediately felt a little better.  
He needed to get his shit back together. Yes it was a terrible situation, but it was time to change that for once and for all.  
„Alright, listen up. I’ll go in and talk to my father. When you guys will approach the mansion from the back and head straight to the cellar, that’s were he always takes his prisoners.“  
Maia and Simon exchanged looks and silently asked themself how Magnus would know about this.  
„There might be two or three servants down there, but with the magic charms i gave you and your fighting skills they shouldn’t be a problem. Then you will give Alec the life spending charm and use the magic scroll for teleporting. It will take you right to the entry, there you will wait for me. Understood?“  
„What if….“ Simon paused and tried to look Magnus in the eyes. „…uhm …your father won’t let you go?“ The vampire raised an eyebrow.  
Magnus was an expert when it came to avoiding eye contact as soon as the topic became uncomfortable: „Trust me, he will.“ He gritted his teeth while he checked his bags again for a special magic branch.  
This time he wasn’t unprepared. His father would learn the hard way, that Magnus Bane was someone who kept his promises. „Because i will kill him. But to do this, you have to get Alec out. I can’t get distracted. Not this time.“  
Magnus sounded so determined Simon felt a shiver down his spine. He looked at Maia and they both nodded in agreement. „Understood. Let’s do this.“

X

Alec heard the cellardoor opening and tried to control his breathing. The two demons who taunted him the last few days were approaching him slowly. But this time they weren’t in form of Izzy, Lydia or Jace.  
„Are you sure we should unchain him for the cleaning?“  
„You heard what the master said, he want’s him clean and tidy. Also look at him, he is almost dead anyway.“  
Alec heard of people saying that some warriors got new strength when there wasn’t anything to lose anymore. And he felt, that he probably was at this very point.  
Magnus was dead, he was trapped in hell and would soon end up in slavery, his siblings and friends had no idea where he was. His head was still spinning but he felt that his hands were steady now. He would not let this son of a bitch get away with killing the love of his life and blaming him for it. If there was one last thing he could do for Magnus, it was avenging him.  
When he heard the click the chains made and felt that his hands were finally free, he knew it was now or never. He tried to control his weak legs, opened his eyes and he took a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the final chapter and the showdown, will everyone make it out there alive?


End file.
